Home:Dalton Accademy
by Danni-luvage
Summary: Blaine Anderson is determind to persue his dreams of becoming a worldwide superstar and travel the world with his own theatre company but when a new Boy comes to Dalton, he is not going to let anyone get in the way of his dreams.Or so he thinks...
1. Chapter 1

Home:Dalton Academy  
>Chapter one<p>

Hi everyone just to let everybody know I typed this on my iPod so if there are any stupid mistakes I am sorry and please forgive me. I hope you enjoy and reviews help to spur on and continue with writing so pleaser review! :) x

"look Blaine I do not see why you do not want to look after this new guy coming next week! I mean he is new and probably scared out of his mind and the least you can do is be welcoming" Wesley Montgomery or as he was more known as Wes the head of the warblers, a highly prestigious boys show choir at the Privet school Dalton Academy for boys moaned at the warblers lead singer Blaine Anderson.  
>There are a few things that you need go know about Blaine and one of them is he does not like new people. Especially ones that he has to look after. They always seem to wonder off, get lost, become confused and look for someone to help them with their queries and Blaine could not be botherd as they became more of a nuisance than a responsibility. He wanted to concentrate on his singing and performing as he was determine to follow his dream of someday staring up his own theatre company and touring accross the world showing off his talented students. He wanted to become the most talked about man ever and no one was going go get in the way, especially some new kid.<br>"look Wes as I tell you time and time again, no I am not taking any new kid under my wing this time. Senior year is about me and me only. That means no distractions, no new kids and especially no one to pester me about where the fucking toilets are !"  
>"I see your point Blaine, but this year is about returning to make a new start and not worry about yourself just like you are at the moment Blaine. '<br>"sheesh Wes, haven't I just made myself clear enough? no okay?"  
>"what about the school motto Blaine? You have seemed to forget that integrity, honour and Valiance did not seem to fit into your little speech about yourself. Next time you decide to make a smart arse decision like leaving some poor new kid to fend for themselves, just remember who was there for you when you were new" and with that Wes stepped out of Blaine's dorm room and went down the hall to his own where you could hear a door being slammed in fury. "and try explaining yourself to !" he heard the faint shout from Wes as David's room down the corridor and Blaine still remained un fazed by this comment. Even some ponce head teacher would not change his mind.<br>It was Monday morning and all boys had woken up steadily to face the beginning of another long and dragging year of learning, Blaine on the other hand was up and showered and striding through the corridor at half past 6 exactly for breakfast. His hair was neat and extremely tidy gelled back into his usual doo with his immaculate uniform an un fazed dapper smile. He greeted the boys that passed him in the hallways with his "good mornings" before steering himself to his usual seat at the lunch hall reflecting over the year that was ahead of him. This was year. He soon would be off to NYU to study theatre and music theory before making his dreams a reality.  
>He was awoken from his day dream by someone slamming their tray down on the table and looked up to see a very chirpy looking Nick who was closely followed by his best friend and dorm mate Jeff "hey Blainey boy, looking forward to kick some ass this year with solos?" he grinned shovelling a bowel of cereal into his mouth<br>"don't even joke about it" he replied with a serious face " I'm gunna kick you'r arses until next Tuesday" he laughed quietly to himself as if sharing a privet joke before continuing "this year is just about me, I don't need any distractions. I just need to knuckle down And get on with it."  
>"wise choice" Jeff replied flicking his hair out of his eyes "although me and Nicky over here have some planning to senior year is going to be quote" he made quote signs with his fingers "totally awesome!" he shouted punching one fist in the air before high fiving Nick who sat there with his mouth open staring at the boy who had just made a huge scene so early in the morning.<br>"Oh and Nick" Blaine smiled "you are dribbling milk down your front"

Blaine sat in his first period maths trying to concentrate on what was going on in front of him on the board but voice was becoming drowned in his own thoughts. He was already beginning to loose the will to live and it was only 10 minutes into the lesson when suddenly a sharp rap on the door brought him back into the classroom and he was awake once more.  
>It was the pa to mr. King the head teacher and she waddled in front of the class before clearing her throat. All the boys Rose in their seats as a mark of respect for such senior management an remained quiet they knew this mist be important<br>" you are required to Bering your belongings with you and follow me to office immediately"

Blaine shuffled behind her in the corridor wondering what this was about, he had don't nothing wrong and besides he had only been back 3 days and today was the first day of the semester. He sat patiently in the plush leather green chairs waiting to be called through the dreaded doubled polished oak doors with gleaming gold handles into the office of the head with all the stern looking pictures of the dalton family and the books of great knowledge piled high on fitted book cases gathering dust. He could hear muffled voices coming from inside the office an the gentle click of mrs. Jones typing at her computer opposite where he sat.  
>The intercom bleeped three times on the desk and gestured for him to go inside he office so with a deep break, Blaine straights his tie and marched into the office with his head held high.<br>"Ah , so nice of you to join us today. Please do take a seat" he sat down before glancing at the three figures beside him. There was a man who looked in his late 40's who was quite stout but well rounded. He had his arm around a slightly taller woman with golden brown hair and a nervous smile. They seemed to be inquiring about the boy who seemed to be in the chair next to him, although Blaine could not see hid face he saw the gently formed quiff on his head nestled in-between the High arms or the chair an two extremely Long skinny legs folded neatly into a style that only women should sit. He could sense the tension in the air and the boy seemed to be silent and somewhat reserved about himself so Blaine decided to speak up ", I do enquirer why you have called for me"  
>"yes Blaine. I would like you to meet the Hummel's and their son Kurt, he will be your new dorm buddy" Blaine stood up to shake their hands and nodding polite introductions beiges turning to the new boy And nodding politely at him. He had beautiful grey,blue and green eyes with high cheekbones set into the subtle porcelain dolls skin. He smiled a bit at Blaine before dropping his gaze so Blaine could air down again. continued "you will be his mentor and look after him, I have scheduled all of his classes to be with yours and you will help this boy no matter what the query or what he needs. You are to make Kurt feel welcome and you may be excused until lunch time to help him settle in the dorm and show him around the school"<br>"yes " Blaine smiled politely before growing inside. so much for stupid distractions and staying on task.  
>This boy was going to ruin everything an Blaine was going to make sure this would not happen.<p>

Danni x


	2. Chapter 2

Home: Dalton Academy  
>Chapter two<p>

So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't worries Blaine will eventually loosen up: P

You can follow me on tumblr if you would like its Dannidct. Thanks for reading again, I love all my readers and appreciate you all!

Danni x

Blaine led Kurt out of the heads office and into the corridor before turning to him and smiling fakely "Blaine is the name as you have just gathered and welcome to Dalton Academy. As you can see we are a school of high prestige and we appreciate if you follow the school codes correctly or it will result in a severe punishment. The school operates on a no bullying policy so if there is any funny business you must report it immediately or if found you are the bully it will result in immediate expulsion. Any questions?"

"Urmm no" Kurt said questioningly trying to register what had just been said to him, his mind became a whur of things to remember

"Good now follow me" Blaine turned on his heels and gulped. His voice was piercing and cut thorough the silence of the air, it was almost angelic and he barely knew this Kurt boy. His stunning good looks and voice was going to be a challenge for Blaine and he knew it, it makes matters worse as he has to share a room with this boy.

He continued down the corridor with Kurt at his side. He seemed to be marvelling the hand painted antique wall finishing and the polished chandeliers that hung gracefully from the ceiling overpowering the hallway with light and the soft tinkling noise they made when someone walked through the many heavy doors. They passed many hallways, the only thing about Dalton was all the hallways looked the same, none had any form of individuality to them, and they just were like a stereotypical manor house in England apart from the loud chatter and sometimes a shout echoing around them escaping from classrooms.

This was different to McKinley; there were no lockers, horrible plastic floor that squeaked when you walked on it, no posters and notice boards. Just plain and simple elegant wooden floors and big plush chairs lining the halls like he had seen earlier in the heads office. They had come to the end of a hallway and Blaine pushed open a door leading to a courtyard that had high walls and a fountain in the middle.

"This is our quiet study zone" he explained "This is where we go to reflect, chill, hang out with friends and just relax in general. No noise though. It's called the quiet study zone for a reason you know" he grunted leading Kurt outside and walking around the fountain

"It's like a palace"

"Hmm you will get used to It new kid. Look let's get your stuff and I will take you to your room and then I am heading back to class. Understood?"

"But I thought you were to say and look after me?"

"I don't do new kids okay?" Blaine growled at him fiercely "You will be nothing but a distraction to me this year, scampering around getting lost and crying for me. Oh Blaine where are you I am so dreadfully lost and oh Blaine can you wipe my arse please? I'm new here you see. The answer is no so please don't you dare come after me"

Kurt just nodded not wanting to get on the bad side of this strange mysterious but yet so attractive boy. There was something about the way he walked and they way his head was always swept upwards in a manner that was not stuck up but showed and radiated confidence. He was stunning and breathtakingly beautiful; Kurt had never seen anyone like this before.

He was also very fake, the overall dapper appearance and extreme manners was a just a game to distract everyone from the fact he was just a total idiot, stuck up with a dreadful attitude towards Kurt. He was not a nice person at all, the way he greeted him and his parents and Mr. King was just some stupid game to probably earn him some more credits or to become some form of house prefect.

They were once again walking through the courtyard but dragging two Gucci suitcases, one large Prada carryon bag and several boxes filled with Kurt's belongings. Hey went through the narrow archway at the corner of the courtyard and stopped. It was truly a breathtaking school, there were 3 large outhouses, that looked like mini versions of the main building but they all had their own architected designs that defined the three houses. One had great twirling patters round each window frame; another had flower details running up the brick work that twirled round windows and the main doorway and finally the last house that looked shabbier than the rest, but equally as crafted and beautiful as the others had slightly different shades of bricks that made the building look like someone had collaged over the building with paints.

"At Dalton, we have 3 different dorm houses, Wotton, Kissok and Hawtree." Blaine angrily thrust his finger in each direction of the buildings as he said their names, still obviously worked up at Kurt from the outburst earlier "Wooten is for the over achievers, the nerds as you may call them. The entire army computer wizards live there, they have their own library, computer suites and lounge as well as the rest of what interests them. Kissok is where the sports men live, nothing interesting going on there apart from the sports lounge theatre, where they watch whatever boring sport is on and Hawtree is for all those who participate in the arts programs. It is a mostly fun and lively house and the best on campus in my opinion although we are not the best behaved we seem to have high drive and motivation to succeed and most of the time we do. The students who do not fit into these categories are just mixed in with the rest of us, not such a good idea when you find out that if you don't belong in a category you don't fit in."

"It is truly beautiful" Kurt breathed in again staring at the houses contently wondering if there was any room in the beautiful coloured brick house with the artists and talented performers; it was where he was destined to be.

"Yeah, it's alright." Blaine replied bluntly Now you have been assigned to Hawtree with me, we will be sharing a dorm room and because Mr. King has heard about your past and due to the fact you were in a glee club, but we call it show choir here, you will audition for the warblers."

"The warblers? Is that some kind of bird club?"

"You do mock us sir!" Blaine cried loudly throwing his hands up in the air "The warblers are a dignified group of young singers; we compete in competitions and win trophies. We do not watch birds, we sing like them. We are like a chorus of thousands of birds only better and highly polite dapper gentlemen"

Kurt snorted inside at the thought of 'boys chirping like birds' and being 'highly dapper and polite'. If this Blaine was anything to go by then Dalton really was a bum, so much for the whole bullying threat from him earlier "I am terribly sorry to insult you but with a name like..."

"Okay be quiet now, you are starting to anger me" He picked up the two suitcases and stormed towards the artistic building.

Inside was even more beautiful than the out; the halls were painted and decked in old antiques that looked like they would fall and smash into thousands of pieces if you would as much breathe on them. The hall ways were carpeted in a deep blue with gold and silver stripes, almost like the piping on the hideous blazers they had to wear.

A chandelier hung in the entrance hall with swooping staircases to the right and left of two huge double doors.

"Through there is the common room, study area and communal kitchen" Blaine sighed struggling with the huge suitcases "now follow me, and make sure you remember where you are going. I do not want to have to come and find you when you get lost"

"Okay" Kurt mumbled under his breath feeling that he had caused enough trouble with Blaine already. They walked down a long passage hall and then took a left before taking a right and standing in front of a door.

"Where are all the other rooms?" Kurt asked softly

"Well, being nearly a perfect student you get privileges, and with privileges comes rewards and with rewards comes luxury accommodation. You are lucky I agreed to share with you, even my own friends begged me but I was trying to hold onto my room"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Helping me, I am sorry I insulted the warblers and managed to get in your way, distract you from your learning and be an overall nuisance"

Blaine just grunted before swiping his key card in the lock and pushing the door open fully to reveal a room that was big enough to be the lower floor of Kurt's humble home. To one side of the room a king size bed stood with clean and crisp white sheets on, a table dedicated to photo frames ranging from A3 pictures to the tiniest of thumbnails and a huge poster of RENT. There was a study desk with a Mac book and iPod dock resting on its side as if it had been knocked over in a rage, a built in bookshelf on the wall filled to the brim with literature from Shakespeare to modern crime classics.

In the middle of the room stood a coffee table and two leather sofas with colourful rigs thrown on top of them and the table stacked high with papers and what looked like magazines of some sort. A widescreen TV hung from the wall complete with a blu ray player and a glass cabinet full of DVDs. There was also a stereo in the corner piled high with vinyl records from years of collecting and a closet that would rival Kurt's back home, it was a perfect mixture of the old and new.

"Your side is over there" Blaine gestured to the bed in the far corner of the room. "I moved it over earlier so you would have more room to move about, but do what you like with it as long as you do not touch any of my things, you will be okay. Understand?"

"Understood"

"Now I'm going back to class" and with that Blaine swept out of the room gracefully how a dancer should and closed the door gently behind him.

Kurt gazed around the room in awe, it was just too much to take it, yet Kurt seemed right at home in the dorm with this strange boy that was meant to be nice. He begun to make himself at home by putting up his Broadway playbills still in their frames, a picture of his mother and Burt when they were young was set on his study desk in the corner along with a picture of Finn, Carole and his dad and lastly a picture of his old glee club.

He unpacked his clothes into his closet in order of season, colour and designer before arranging his shoe collection, stacking his CD's and DVD's on his bookshelves along with his scripts of his favourite plays.

He rested his laptop on the desk alongside the pictures of his family and friends before collapsing on his bed, it would be awkward at first he thought to himself quietly, Blaine would soon come around and maybe he will be at least a tad bit welcoming to me. He felt his eyes get heavy before drifting into a deep sleep...

"No!" Blaine shouted from outside his dorm room "You are NOT coming inside my room, whatever you say the answer is no" he stood defensively with his arms crossed in front of his door attempting to barricade his door from a noisy group of his friends. Jeff, Nick, Wes and David stood there all pleading with him, they desperately wanted to see this new boy and they would force their way in if they had to.

"Why not Blaine? I was the once that convinced you to" Wes protested

"You Wesley did NOT convince me to do anything. In fact no one did and some new kid is probably in there messing up my room, sorting through my stuff, looking at my plays and secret plans I have crafted out all because of you!" Blaine jabbed his finger at Wes' chest angrily

"Well if you will ever decide to be more welcoming!" Wes shouted back at him

"Oh boy here we go again..." David whispered to Jeff and Nick who stood with their mouths wide open. Blaine had never behaved like this ever

"Don't you push this on me Wesley, you were the one who wanted me to share in the first place and boy I was happy on my own until you turned up and changed everything!"

"Well isn't over here getting stressed. You know I do recall YOU MOVING HERE TO MY SCHOOL TO RUN FROM STUPID BULLIES AND WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT BEING WELCOMING TOWATRDS OUR NEW DORM MATE AND CLASS BUDDY. NOT LIKE WE WERE, WE WERE ALL ACEEPTING OF YOU WHEN YOU CAME, WE LISTEND AND UNDERSTOOD YOUR PROBLEMS AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THAT POOR BOY IN THERE" Wes pointed towards the door "HAS NOT GOT PROBLEMS!"

The door opened a crack and Kurt popped his head out wearily to look where all the noise was coming from "I heard shouting, it woke me from my nap? Is everything okay here?"

"No in fact" Blaine spun around on his heels and glared at Kurt, their faces almost touching "This is your entire fault" Blaine stormed off down the corridor and let out an angry scream behind him.

"Well" Wes nervously chucked "Welcome to Dalton and of course Hawtree House!"


	3. Chapter 3

Home: Dalton Academy  
>Chapter three<p>

Wes, David, nick and Jeff all sat on the leather sofas in the middle of the room awkwardly while Kurt told them everything that happened between him and Blaine earlier. He was deeply hurt by Blaine's antics today and he barley even knew the boy, but he has made it clear that Kurt was not to befriend him and instead stay out of his way at all costs.  
>It was like being back at McKinley again where everyone turned against him, ignored his presence and just forgot about him, even the glee club who were meant to be his friends. Kurt had enough and be thought the safe haven of Dalton Academy would be suitable with it's safe Walls and no bullying policy but that had not shown at all today.<br>"Kurt, we are so sorry about Blaine. He is never like this with anyone and we are sorry he made you feel so unwelcome. We are truly ashamed to call him a fellow warbler or even friend at the moment, he needs to get out of his own head and not just concentrate on himself but the feelings of others around him too!"  
>"Thank you for your concern everyone but I am starting to feel slightly unwell"<br>"do you need to see the nurse? We will take you there if you like" Jeff piped up. His voice full of concern but also eagerness  
>"no, I think I just need to sleep it off. After all classes begin again tomorrow and I need to settle in a bit"<br>"well if you are sure Kurt" David smiled "we are just down the hallway if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Room 21 is me and Wes" he pointed to the oriental boy to clarify his name "and 22 for Jeff and Nick over here"  
>"thank you" Kurt managed. Weak smile before leading to boys out "you have been most welcoming" before closing the door on them.<br>Kurt got changed in his pyjamas and lay in his bead staring at be ceiling wondering what his dad was doing right now. Probably watching some game of TV or telling Finn to help his mother in the kitchen before playing Xbox games; was his father still eating healthily of had that just gone out the window because Kurt left ?  
>Was Carole okay looking after the two boys on her own? Kurt let his thoughts wonder and they made him well up at thought of his warm, cosy and loving home. He wished he could be there; get away from this Blaine kid. At times like this he often wished for his mother Elizabeth to be alive as she always gave the best advice in times like this no matter how big or small the problem was she would sit and listen to Kurt pour his heart out. He was always thankful for the time he had with his mother when he was a child, but deeply wished that he could of had more time with her.<br>His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a beam of light from the hallway shone into the room illuminating his bed. He heard the shuffle of Blaine as he fumbled around in the darkness trying to get changed, Kurt just rolled over to ignore him a settled back to sleep.

Blaine was awoken the next day by a loud noise that came from the other side of the room. It sounds like someone had fallen out of bed, which was strange as no one was in the spare bed, until he realised the new kid Kurtis or whatever his name was in there. He moaned loudly before running his hands through his hair and reaching for the light beside his bedside table and flicking he switch on, only to discover newbie had fallen out of bed and was half on and off the bed. "What an idiot" he grumbled under his death before padding soundlessly over to were Kurt was sleeping. Blaine decided to investigate this new boy and ran his hands over his cd collection and books, interesting choices: pride and prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, twilight hmmm all romance novels he thought before pausing to stare intently at a frame picture that was different from the others. The frame was clear glass and had soft metal detail on it that looked like vines off a tree twirling round the image holder. Small and delicate pink flowers branded off the vines and formed a live heart formation before tailing downwards to a glass butterfly in pink crystals and delicate pale pearls.  
>The frame held a picture of two people in their late 20's smiling happily at the camera. He recognised the man from earlier, Kurt's dad but the woman seemed strange and unfamiliar, she certainly was not in the office yesterday with him. She had piercing blue and green eyes like Kurt and strong feature wig long tumbling brown hair that fell in her face, she was a beautiful woman and Blaine could not help but wonder who she was.<p>

"what are you doing touching that?" a voice came from behind him so Blaine stepped away and raise his hands in the air almost to surrender  
>"geez calm down, I was just taking a look"<br>"Were you now? After you told me not to touch your stuff! I respected your wishes Blaine and still you abuse the rule and run your hands" he stomped his foot down in protest "over my prize belongings? I don't think so"  
>"Don't get cocky with me Hummelina I was just looking and besides you woke me up with your dramatic bed rolling this morning. I have every right to be angry, get ready for school, collect your books and we are going to eat breakfast"<br>"it's Hummel. Kurt Hummel okay?"  
>"Whatever Kurtis" Blaine rolled his eyes in disinterest at Kurt's statement "I would not care if your name was Gareth or Ralf just get ready we are already two minutes late and for me that is bad." He sighed before going to gel his hair down into his usual doo "told you, distraction" he muttered to himself as he scraped his hair down to his head that protested as usual<br>"you need help with that?"  
>"what would you know anyway snapped back at Kurt<br>"a lot actually" Kurt raised his voice before grabbing the gel pot and some balm he used in his hair when it was a complete mess. He styled, brushed, smoothed and tamed Blaine's wild hair down un till  
>It was sleek and neatly styled, Kurt almost thought he saw a smile flash across Blaine's face in delight at his new improved hair but it soon turned to a scowl he realised Kurt was being remotely nice him "put the products back on the table" Blaine said "and step away from me. Don't touch my hair again. Understood?"<br>Kurt nodded before walking to his see of the room again and plonked hopelessly down on his revision desk chair. He had a plan forming in his head and he was going to kill Blaine with kindness no matter what was thrown at him.

He stumbled helplessly behind Blaine as they made their way to the dining room, people gave Kurt strange inquisitive looks but they always followed by a firm smile or nod as they recognised him as the new boy. There were no welcoming traditions, no skiable facials just pure politeness and Kurt was loving it. They grabbed some breakfast; Kurt mentally noted that Blaine had low fat yoghurt on cereal and a medium drip. Kurt grabbed an apple and followed Blaine to a table where at least 10 boys sat and sat down avoiding eye contact with them. He felt awkward enough intruding onto theorem table as it is so he decided to keep a low profile and try to blend in  
>"nice hair blainers, did you do something new with it?" Wes joked around shooting fake flirty handed across the table<br>"oh fuck of Wes"  
>"Pugh blainers seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! What's up your arse? Jeremiah's cock?" the table burst into hysterics at this comment leaving a gob snaked Blaine to fend for himself against the teasing boys<br>"you know I was never involved with Jeremiah in that way so why bring it up " Blaine almost roared at the table before picking his satchel up and throwing it onto his shoulder and once again swiftly exiting the dining room.  
>Jeremiah hey? Kurt thought, so this Blaine is gay and seemed to be having boy troubles. Kurt could certainly help with that problem and his plan whirred into action, his mind ticking over his plans like everything was beginning to slot into place but he was soon snapped out of his trance by a question asked by Jeff "what classes do you have? I know you were put in with Blaine and now he is not here we have no idea where you are meant to be right now"<br>"Blaine? Oh yeah Blaine..."  
>"something else happen between you two after we left"<br>"this morning actually" Kurt sighed dramatically " I was only trying to be helpful by doing his hair but he shouted at me and told me to get out of his life. I then found him snooping around my belongings after he told me not to go through his... "  
>"dude we are so sorry about him, I think his will to succeed in life is taking over his MIND"<br>"don't worry about me Jeff I can handle Blaine myself and don't call me dude again, get enough of it with my step brother Finn"  
>"sure no problemo dud... Kurt. Now let's go find you a schedule"<p>

The first few hours of classes went by painfully slowly, the lessons were so much harder than he had ever imagined and the curriculum was so much more defined and interesting compared to McKinley's standards. Blaine was giving him a wide berth at all costs but Kurt did not let this shake him or put him off his plans. The boys were friendly towards him and offered him help where he needed it and Kurt soon found himself settling in well and all the worries and fears he had last night were beginning to disable until he reached physics.  
>He walked into the classroom as usual and introduced himself to the teacher Miss. Flint, gave her the report of what he knew and did not know from previous physics lessons and awaited further instructions<br>"now Kurt" she smiled down at him tightly so her skin seemed to stretch "there is a spare seat there at the back next to Blaine and all catch up work or topics that you do not understand just ask him or any other students" he died inside at the thought of studying with Blaine but then smiled at the thought of being able to make his plan work sooner rather than later. He stumbled slightly to the desk and slid into his seat before biting in his lip and adjusting his books so they were straight on the table trying to show his nervousness  
>"now class today we will be working on calculating the kinetic energy and gpe of falling objects. If you would all like to turn to page 43 we will begin..." miss. Flint's voice drowned on in the background and Blaine began to lose focus, he had no interest in this subject at all and wondered why on earth this pathetic school would make sciences and maths mandatory for all students. He glanced over at Kurt who was scribbling into his notebook everything the teacher was trying to say and it as almost painful to watch. Blaine leaned over in his chair and whispered to Kurt "stop taking so many notes you don't even need to know half of this and anyway you only need the formulas"<br>"well as it is my first day and I have no clue what this is about would it not be wise to take notes?" Kurt gave his best dazzling smile and Blaine seemed fazed by this for a second before his grimacing face returned "Stop with the notes you are going to give me a headache the way you are writing no doubt you will burn a hole in the page"  
>"well if you know best and are so damn clever why don't you help instead of just sitting there over analysing everything I do this lesson, besides you seem to know and awful lot about this and I really don't" Blaine was silenced by this comment before taking a deep breath in and leaning towards Kurt's ear and breathing heavily he spoke with a cracked voice "I will help you later now stop making horrible noises with your pen before I take it and snap<br>it to pieces"  
>"why thank you for offering your services to me and I will gladly accept your offer"<br>"thank fuck" Blaine spoke loudly forgetting to whisper  
>"is there a problem back there Blaine? I thought I heard your voice" miss. Flint questions him disapprovingly "may I continue or would you like to share your conversation with the rest of us?"<br>"No miss. Sorry it won't happen again"  
>"I should hope not, now if we take mass and times it by velocity squared..." the teachers voice drowned into the background again and Blaine slouched down unto his chair wishing for the shill bell to save him from his version of personal hell but the more he thought about it the longer the lesson dragged on. He played a close attention to the way Kurt composed himself and found himself getting lost in his behaviour; Kurt sat upright with his legs crossed Underneath the table, hands folded neatly onto his lap, face deep in concentration as he tried he solve the problems on the board in front of him. Blaine noticed that when he was concentrating hard his tip of his tongue would stick out ever so slightly and the space between his eyes would scrunch up into an adorable line. Adorable? No distractions Blaine remember he mentally slapped himself before scrunching his eyes up and running his band across this upper leg rhythmically trying to shake the thought of Kurt from his mind but the more he rubbed his leg, the more his mind turned into Kurt rubbing his legs sexily purring naughty thoughts in Blaine's ear.<br>He did not realised but as he gradually opened his eyes to face reality he became aware of the growing problem between his legs and it was not a good one  
>"Blaine can you explain to me how our work today can be applied to a roller coaster please?"<br>"yes miss Flint you see" Blaine shifted uncomfortably under the watchful gases of his fellow classmates and Kurt and became subconsciously aware of his hard on under the table so he Lear forward in his seat and pulled his jacked down trying to disguise what was going on before continuing "when a roller coaster has reached its height it has maximum gpe and as it falls down the track it speeds up causing gpe to be lost and kinetic energy to become highest. The rest of the gpe is stored in order to get the car back up the hill"  
>"excellent explanation Blaine, I think 5 points to Hawtree for excellent effort"<br>"how the hell did you know that?" Kurt hissed under his breath still facing forwards "you weren't even taking notes or paying attention!"  
>"Well you know not all of us have stupid public school minds"<br>Kurt gawped at him in disbelief, did he just call me stupid? Sid he just insult me and my family because they could pay for privet education and this was just a hugged step for them? Oh no he did not Kurt mentally gave him a bitch please look before opening his mouth to continue but the bell rang and all the boys filed out of the classroom politely but Kurt could not help noticing Blaine walked strangely like he was in pain and shuffled his feet in opposed to his usual calm swoop.  
>The rest of the day was a blur and by the time it was Finished Kurt was exhausted physically and mentally. He had more homework than he ever got in a week at McKinley all in one day and still had extra catching up to do to gain the Dalton adverse score of 90% in all tests. This was a test, a test of pure cruelty and endurance for not only was his homework holding him down but Blaine indeed was becoming more of a pain. One moment he was nice and the next he was his old UN welcoming self and Kurt felt intimidated by him, and Kurt never feels intimidated by anyone especially boys with growth problems and over excessive use of hair products that made their head look like a Ken doll.<br>He settled down to down to start homework and was halfway through when he heard the familiar ping of the door unlocking and a key card being taken out of the lock and that only meant one thing. Blaine was back. He shuffled uncomfortably in his chair and suddenly he felt light headed and tight but remained calm as he heard Blaine's bag been flug onto his bed casually followed by several loud bangs that sounded like Blaine had taken his shoes off and flug them into the wardrobe without placing them neatly, Kurt cringed at the thought before clearing his throat to attract Blair attention, after all he was meant to be helping Kurt with this stupid physics anyway  
>"hello Blaine"<br>"Kurt" he nodded slightly as a response  
>"would it be possible for you to help me with this physics now please? I do not understand"<br>"fine bring it here then" Blaine waved his arm over torah bed and settled down and soon the two boys were engrossed in deep studies "you see they just word the questions wrong and long, you just take the numbers and what it is akin you to calculate and use the formulas we have written down. It's easy" Blaine shrugged his shoulders at his own advice  
>"I underhand now, thank you for helping me Blaine. I know we did not get off on the right foot particularly well hut maybe we could be friends?" Kurt questioned him lightly feeling fairly confident<br>"no. Just no Kurt, I helped you once because your over excessive writing was beginning to annoy me and your ways were giving me such a headache. Just get it into your little head that there will never be us" he greatness between him and Kurt "in whatever shape or form, we are just dorm mates who happen to be both gay and alike but that does NOT mean we are automatically best friends now leave me be"  
>Kurt sighed and shuffled helplessly back to his side of the room, boy Blaine was a hard one to crack but he was going to do it, some way or another.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Home: Dalton Academy  
>Chapter four<p>

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF RYAN MURPHY'S CHARACTERS

**AN: I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all have reviewed/favourite and most of all alerted my story, it's great to know people are enjoying my work and it gives me chills every time I open my inbox to find an email from fanfiction!**

**I love all my readers so much and I simply cannot put into words how much you all mean to me so I hope you enjoy this next instalment and a new update will come soon but I am revising for my exams in a few weeks so it may be longer but I hope you all stick around and remember KEEP UP THE REVEWS GUYS!**

**Love you **

**Danni xD **

The Next two days flew by without much effort and Kurt seemed to e slotting into a routine easily. Get up, shower, hair, breakfast. Class, Lunch, class, homework, bed and in the mists of all that shoot happy smiles at Blaine whenever he could.  
>The strain was becoming unbearable, school was a challenge and most of all he had no clue why he has decided to even befriend Blaine in the first place but he shook the thoughts from his head and decided to go and shower whilst no one was in.<br>He knew Blaine was at warbler practice and most of the boys who lived in Hawtree were either there with Blaine or at some form of arts program which was unusual as although Kurt lived with these boys he yet had the urge to go and join any of the programs and felt like he was an outsider to the rest of the boys who lived here. It had become apparent that all the stress had taken a toll on Kurt as he would usually jump at the chance to join every creative club to maximise the chances of him getting into a world renowned college in New York. He shivered at the thought and stripped off his clothes, grabbing a pair of loose cuffed jeans and a baggy McKinley hood that he had earned from last year as a football and cheerleader. He switched the taps onto hot and waited for the water to warm up considerably before stepping in and letting the spray engulf him and calm his muscles down; this is even better therapy than a massage he thought to himself humming a tune as he shampoos his hair with this favourite product. Sure this product smelt feminine and had pink writing on it was excellent for your hair and it reminded Kurt of his mum and what she used to smell like, Roses and butter cream.  
>He smiled at the thought of his mother and the songs they used to sing together whilst dressing up as princesses and queens bossing Burt around and making him bring tea, well juice, and biscuits to them like he was their butler. He opened his mouth and begun to sing softly but loud enough so that he could hear himself over the gush of water.<p>

Wes, David and Blaine had returned from warbler practice to find an empty room with Dalton uniform spread over the floor  
>"where Kurt and what is is his uniform doing like this just thrown onto the bed?" Wes questioned Blaine flopping down onto the sides<br>"how should I know where kurtsie is!" Blaine almost shouted "I'm not some stupid physic who can read minds or feel peoples presence"  
>" geez calm down Blaine we were just asking seeing as you are his roommate and you should be friends by now"<br>"yeah Blaine I saw you two whispering to each other in physics the other day, what was that even about?" David pressed  
>"that was me telling kurtsie girl over there not to take so many notes" Blaine's voice begun to rise<br>"Blaine will you ever get tired of tearing him down? I mean kurtsie girl? Coming from you who is also gay is a bit rich don't you think?"  
>"dot you start on me Montgomery or there will be a few more things than insults coming your way"<br>"don't you dare Blaine or I swear to god I will have you out of this place faster than my great aunt waterlilly can say Harry freaking potter"  
>"you will never be able to get rid of me, the faculty love me here. I am practically a god. They worship my talent and don't forget it is me after all go will be leading the warblers to victory and the sponsors money from this year's summer ball was oh because of ME!"<br>"Guys stop it" David said calmly with a concentrated look on his face  
>"DO NOT TELL ME..." Blaine roared loudly but David simple held up a finger to him whilst the other was on his lips and whispered "listen". The room tired early silent and the echoes from the boys argument seemed to be slowly drowning in the air and from the corner of the room were the bathroom door was a faint sound was coming and it sounded like someone singing.<br>"Is that a girl in there?" Wes asked with a puzzled expression on his face  
>"no you twat face it's Kurt, he is in the shower"<br>"no need for such language Blaine is there now let's get a closer look, besides I want to hear more clearly what he is singing" the boys quietly shuffles their feet past Kurt's belonging and to the bathroom door straining to hear the beautiful high sound slipping from underneath the bathroom door and into the now silent room.

Kurt leathered his hair once more but with Shine treatment as he spun round waving his arms around pretending he was on a concert stage with thousands of screaming fans and cute boys all waiting to sweep him off his feet  
>"don't cry for me Argentina<br>The truth is I never left you  
>All through my wild days, My mad existence<br>Don't keep your promise, don't keep your distance"

"he is singing Broadway classics and it sounded show stomping good to me. He should be in the warbler's l; we have to make gin join! There has never been a countertenor in the history of the warblers and this would be a great opportunity for everyone not just Kurt. Can you imagine us now that we have him? A new edge and think of the donations Blaine" Wes was staring dreamy eyed at the door imagining his future unfolding before him, there were probably some gravels involved there somewhere.  
>"Just marvellous Wes, now the new kid will have the entire spotlight and I will be brushed aside like dust on the libraries books"<br>"no Blaine. Even if Kurt decides to join us in merry song you shall remain lead singer as you are the best all rounder there I was just thinking what a great addition he would be and we could showcase his voice with some numbers at competitions"  
>"wooooo" Blaine moaned un enthusiastically at the idea but there was no use arguing now Wes had his heart set on something and there was definitely no trying to change his mind.<p>

Kurt stepped out this shower and begun to towel dry himself feeling satisfied at himself for taking today's strain away so easily bit before he could anything else bur wrap the warm towel around him he heard voices commit from the other side of the door. Curiously he flung the door open to find an unimpressed looking Blaine, a dreamy Wes who was now staring straight at his half naked form and David who looked apologetic.  
>"ermm guys what are you doing?" Kurt snapped<br>"sorry Kurt" Blaine got up and tried to drag the boys away but David for up on his own and Wes simply was in some sort of trance  
>"what did you do to him Blaine and anyway I thought you were meant to be at practice?"<br>"we were but it finished so we came up here and well we heard you singing and now Wes insists you have to join for a new edge and he has been enchanted by our voice"  
>"right" Kurt simply replied walking over to where Wes was crouched down not caring that he was dripping all over the carpet or his hair was a mess beyond looking lovely<br>"Wes can you hear me?" he shook him slightly "Wes if you can please squeeze my hand" Kurt worriedly glanced up at Blaine and David who were standing looking in awe but as Kurt's eyes met Blaine's he thought he saw a faint blush but David sad nothing.  
>"Wes please wake up!" no response still so Kurt took a deep breath in And raised his hand and brought it down to Wes' cheek hard. A faint cracking noise echoed round the room followed by a cry of pain<br>"ow man! I know you are gay but I am not so why are you over me half naked?"  
>"Wes are you alright?" Kurt laughed ignoring the question<br>"right as rain Kurt bow please say you will join the warbles pleaaassseeee"  
>"I don't know"<br>"Blaine will you help?" Wes pleaded but there was no response  
>"I...ermm...ah!" was all Blaine could choke out before running to his bed and burring his face in his pillow moaning deeply<br>"what's up with him" David asked but all he got was some shrugged shoulders and a weak smile from Kurt  
>"let me handle this guys. After all roomies are meant to look after each other right?" he chuckled to himself<br>"well if you are sure" David smiled  
>"have a good night Kurt and if you need help with Blainers over thee you know where we are" the two stalked out together letting the door bang loudly behind them and it was peaceful; one problem though. Blaine and Kurt were alone.<br>Kurt settled down on the edge of blames bed and placed one hand on his shoulder but said nothing waiting for some sort of response but he got none  
>"Blaine? "he softly questioned his voice barely louder than a whisper "are you alright? You kind of broke down minutes ago and as we are dorm mates I suppose we should talk to each other"<br>"oh Kurt... Oh again please again...right there oh fuck me Kurt baby you at so fucking hot with your pale skin ad sea blue eyes...oh FUCK KURT SO GOOD!"  
>Kurt turned a deep shade of red as he realised Blaine was asleep and he had been talking to no one but most of all he was dreaming about Kurt and it was not a good dream either, it was downright hot and wet.<br>"KURT! You are so big oh fill me up Kurt please!"  
>Kurt audibly gulped and took a deep breath in, this could NOT be happening I mean he had been here less than a week and had been treated so harshly by this boy in front of him who was moaning in his sleep. Kurt was confused but almost ashamed of himself. How could he let this happen and most of all how did this happen? He thought that Blaine hated him with a passion and dissent want anything to do with him. Questions flooded his mind and would not stop. It was like his own personal tsunami in his mind, his brain was filling up and it hurt to look. Tears were becoming to stream down his face and he had to get out and go somewhere. Somewhere he could be at peace away from this mess.<p>

Kurt found himself in the kitchen downstairs with his mums old recipe folder leaning heavily on the table open on the recipe for chocolate brownies, his all time secret favourite as they never failed to cheer him up when he was feeling down. When his mum died he found himself constantly craving for these delicious sugary treats and subsequently his love for baking was born and he was quite an expert, especially with the brownie mixes.  
>His father often joked that if bone of his childhood dreams came true he should open up his own bakery selling deluxe cupcakes and treats and call it Kurt's sugar fest but to Kurt baking was not a job, it was a hobby and a skilful art as one wrong decision and you would have to start again<br>and he took pride in his perfection to detail.  
>He was poured his newly made batch of mix into a container and posed them into the oven and sat down inspecting the mess he had made around him. Pans were everywhere and the mixing bowls were coated in the remainder of mix, he hardly ever made this much mess but he blamed it on the fact his mind was all over the place.<br>At his point a boy he did not recognise walked into the kitchen and gave him and smile and nod "smells good, what you making?"  
>"brownies"<br>"an all time favourite of mine! Let's hope you get them right! The name is Adrian Cliff" he held out his hand to Kurt even though his hand were relatively clean compared to Kurt's  
>"Kurt, Kurt Hummel" he smiled back at the boy that had ever so cheerfully greeted him "and I am so glad you like brownies, I need someone to share them with"<br>"well count yourself lucky that I am here then, food like this does not last long round here especially when you have delicious smells wafting through the common room like now" the tall boy smirked down at Kurt. He was about a foot taller than him with untidy but styled looking blonde hair that had finer steaks in, swept off his face by hair gel. He wore thick squared rimmed glasses That rested on the top of his nose highlighting his deep green eyes that contrasted with his hair and hid the small freckles dotted around his nose and high cheek bones. His figure was tall and lean but strong and he walked with such power that Kurt was envious of the boy although he too was fascinated by this boy and in his mind he thought he had seen this mysterious Adrian boy before  
>"I'm sorry but your face looks so familiar to me but I cannot place it"<br>"well if you are talking about Jason Hower then yes you do recognise me"  
>"you mean Jason Hower fashion model and vogue front cover this month? The Jason Hower who has walked for Prada, Gucci and mulberry?"<br>"the very one" he laughed rubbing his hand through his hair so it was back out of his eyes  
>"then where is he?" Kurt gawped wide eyes at Adrian<br>"you are drooling right at him" he winked  
>"but you said your name was Adrian!"<br>"yes that is my read name but doesn't Jason Hower sound so much more chique than Adrian cliff? I mean who would want to buy clothes modelled by someone whose name ended with a piece of rock? Jason is my stage or model name if you wish to call it that"  
>Kurt spluttered at this and he oils not believe his luck, one of his favourite male models was a student here at Dalton and was taking and attempting to eat with him. The oven pinged interrupting their science and Kurt hurried to go and fetch the brownies before they burned. He set them aside to cool<br>"do you want to help me wash up whilst these cool?" he questions Adrian  
>"no problem, we need to exchange fashion tips anyway" he winked at Kurt and Kurt felt like he had just died. And he was loving it.<br>He had completely forgotten about Blaine until he had got back to his room completely floating in cloud nine. Adrian was such a lovely boy who did not judge Kurt for who he is or the way he acts or his mannerisms. He just likes Kurt for big himself and Kurt was beginning to wish he had been assigned to him and not Blaine.  
>he enters his room o find Blaine lying on his back facing the ceiling with an anxious look on his face twiddling his thumbs seeking to be in deep thought so Kurt did not disturb him but walked straight past him to log onto his laptop to talk to cedes and for once he could not care about winning over Blaine, he just wanted to brag about his new found love to someone who cared. He clicked onto Mercedes name and hit the call button and dater a few minute o ringing her face popped up onto the screen smiling brightly<br>"oh my boo I miss you so much!"  
>"I miss you too cedes, I miss having by truly fabulous diva beside me"<br>"awh boo, any cute boys yet?"  
>"well there is one..."<br>Blaine's head snapped up at this point not to be nosy but out of curiosity  
>"you know Jason Hower? Well we hung out in the kitchen earlier and ate my mum brownies and he helped me wash up and quizzed me on fashion and took a real interest in me and boo he is super cute!"<br>"woah woah slow down there a second White boy! You mean the Jason Hower?"  
>"the very one cedes"<br>"man Kurt he us smoking hot, if he was not gay I'd use my chocolate charm and go all diva on him to make him mine!"  
>Blaine sat with a puzzled look on his face, who was Jason Hower? No one at the school went burgh name and even if they did, how did Mercedes know who this Jason guy was? He must be in this house or why else would he be wondering around?<br>"I'm so happy for you boo! Now is that Blaine guy treating you right yet"  
>"well not really cedes earlier walked over to him earlier and he was asleep having you know one of those dreams about me"<br>blain heard enough ad walked over to Kurt  
>"we need to talk"<br>"got to go cedes" he rolled his eyes before shutting the lid on the laptop one turning towards Blaine "I think you have a lot of explaining to do"

The boys were sat in the middle on the sofas in an awkward silence "look Kurt I am sorry about earlier and well everything you know. I should not have treated you in that way and I think my ambitions are too strong and I saw you as a threat. I take back everything I said to you Kurt and would like to start again as I know how much it upset you and being your dorm mate and mentor I should have known better than to treat you like crap. You truly are a beautiful man" Blaine cupped his mouth with his hands not meaning to let the last bit slip out. He saw Kurt's face change and relax before tensing up  
>"Blaine I have no idea what game you are playing or message with me but if I recall you hate me and we can never be friends and now you called beautiful? Stop messing with me"<br>"Kurt honestly I...please don't leave" his eyes pleaded with the boy who had Risen from his seat  
>"Blaine don't do this to me please I have been through enough already"<br>"Oh Kurt, I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry about what happened and my behaviour I guess I wasn't as welcoming as I should have been"  
>Kurt snorted loudly tossing his hair "you got that right"<br>"well hello Kurt my name is Blaine Anderson, I will be your mentor and new roommate. You need help at all?"  
>"no not at all I think should be okay for the time being thank you"<br>"well here is my number if you need anything don't hesitate to call"

Kurt accepted the piece of paper that Blaine held out towards him and grinned broadly, this is the change he wanted and felt like it he was winning for one and a new friendship was in the making.


	5. Chapter 5

Home: Dalton Academy  
>Chapter 5<p>

Kurt strolled down the dorm room corridor feeling much happier than he ever did, he and Blaine were friends and he had met one of his celebrity crushes that informally goes by the name of Adrian. He hummed to himself as he rounded the corner to head down the stairs and skipped down them gleefully and into the common room. He hardly spend any time in here to appreciate it's true beauty but today he was feeling rather happy so he pushed opened the door to reveal a large square room with wooden carvings thata swept and curled up the Walls forming an intertwined circle pattern in the ceiling from which a huge glass changeless stood making the room glisten in places.  
>There were two large leader sofas facing opposite each other in the middle of the room that created an islet the huge stone fireplace that held many of haw tree's achievements on the high mantle. Above that was a TV that screamed expensiveness an there were study desks around the edge of the room with reading lights and bookcases. It was truly a stunning room and Kurt made a mental note to spend more time in here. There were a few others loitering about the room but the room was mostly empty so Kurt decided to pull up a chair at one of the study desks and read some literature. The schools wide library allowed boys to explore and indulge into rich history, classics from dickens or Shakespeare or modem day tales. Kurt loved this variety and was currently settling on reading pride and prejudice.<br>He had begun to read the first chapter when he was interrupted by the sound of a scraping chair on the other side of the table and a loud cough echoed through the ancient room causing most of the boys to look up form their work  
>"sorry" Blaine apologised but Kurt simply rolled his eyes and stuck his nose back into his book "well hello to you too Kurt"<br>"Blaine can you see I am busy" he gestured to the book that now lay open on the desk  
>"yes I can see that but I was wondering if we could hang out you know seeing as we are friends"<br>"well as I said before I am busy but I can always continue this later. This better be good"  
>"oh Kurt you need to know one thing about me, it is that whenever anyone hangs out with me they never regret it. It is like some mystical power that I have, people just seem to love me"<br>Kurt just snorted in response "everyone apart from me, maybe your powers didn't work or maybe they are nonexistent"  
>"I have you know my powers are special"<br>"special? Seriously Blaine? More like special to make every new kids life hell"  
>"hey I thought we were okay now and besides I did apologise for my rude behaviour towards you"<br>"I know Blaine, just messing with you"  
>"not funny Kurt! Now look would you be interested in joining the warblers after all we all know you can sing and there is no point trying to run from us. You do live in the warbler house and we know here you dorm so that's another useless excuse and now Wesley has taken a liking to you his bromance with you has been set in stone"<br>"and if I choose to decline your most generous offer?"  
>"We would be forced to kill you" Blaine's face turned serious and Kurt gasped and cowered away in his chair. We will be forced to kill you echoed through his mind and his chest suddenly felt tight. Oh no please no he cried inside but the feeling would not go away, it was like karosky all over again. His head began to spin and the room seems blurry and unfocused as he tried to calm himself down but it got worse, it was like a volcano was building up inside of him waiting to come out and explode everywhere.<br>Kurt just turned and ran out of the room leaving a very confused looking Blaine and his book wide open in the table, he could not take being threatened anymore and it was getting too much for him to handle.  
>He charged up the stairs trying to keep himself balanced clutching his chest almost as if he was having an asthma or heart attack and ran head first down the corridor into a body<br>"hey Kurt please calm down! Deep breath Kurt, please look at me and breathe in" Kurt felt comforted by the voice and looked up to find himself staring straight into Adrian's eyes. He melted into them as he listened to the boys poetic voice gently sooth him back out of his wild trance and into reality  
>"that's perfect Kurt now slow down" he smiled reassuringly at Kurt squeezing his shoulder "what happened? I think you were having some sort of panic attack"<br>"just freaked out I think"  
>"don't worry about it after all you are okay now and I know what it is like to be the new kid. Come on let's take you to my room" Adrian turned Kurt around and lead him by the shoulder in the opposite direction to his and Blaine's room. They walked up a set of marble stairs to the next floor and down another long corridor until they reached a door that had a poster in the front that stated it was Adrian's room "welcome to my room, it's nothing much but it is home" he Pushed the door open firmly to reveal a slightly smaller room but it had only one bed in it " I prefer to dorm alone, gives me time to think without interruption especially after a shoot or a show" the room was painted the same off White colour as his own but the furniture was glass and modern, it was the kind you would see in a show home. Everything was stacked neatly into piles or arranged formally into nest lines including a huge set of framed images that covered one of the Walls. The images were mixed between modelling shoots, catwalk shows and magazine interviews but there was a larger image in the centre with Adrian and what looked to be his parents at Milan fashion week. Kurt had seen the picture printed in one of his vogue magazines one and it was fairly old but Adrian still looked striking and handsome against the harsh lights and backdrop o sponsors.<br>"I like to keep things I order so sorry about the neatness but I also like to see my shoots"  
>"I think it is perfect, not vain at all. If I were a Model I would do the same! Your room is stunning"<br>"I am glad you think that. Not many people do. They think I am all prissy and uptight And snobby because I am some rich famous kid that everyone loves"  
>"I won't judge you, no matter who you are"<br>"you don't know how refreshing that was to hear that Kurt" Adrian giggled to himself "now tell me, what got you so worked up earlier?" he perched in his bed and ran his fingers through his hair before folding them nicely into his lap. Kurt still chose to stand but rocked on his heels taking a deep breath in "it's kind of personal, it's to do with my transfer"  
>"you don't have to tell me Kurt if it makes you uncomfortable"<br>"look Adrian I don't think I am ready to tell anybody yet but thank you for your concern"  
>"oh Kurt I will be here for you whenever you need me just ask<br>As I will listen"  
>Kurt smiled fondly at the boy info of him and felt his eyes turn to goo as he stared into them. The boys just seemed content with the science until Adrian mentioned the size of his wardrobe and all the designer labels he owned and Kurt was straight into his closet without another word.<p>

"I don't know what I said that could of made him freak out like that guys, I mean we have made a huge amount of progress and now look why I have done?" Blaine had called an emergency friend meeting in Jeff and nicks room and he was pacing back and forwards nervously wringing his hands behind his back and throwing his arms up in the air in frustration  
>"well Blaine it seems whatever you said to him may of triggered a panic attack, please quote us exactly what you said to him" Wes nodded politely to the pacing boy in front of him.<br>"I said if he didn't join the warbler we were going to kill him" no one spoke and the science hung heavily in the air like clothes after they had been washed. It was David who broke the silence "Blaine was joking obviously so why would he react in this way?"  
>"I don't know but do we know exactly why he transferred here?" nick suggested "it may have something to do with that"<br>"great thinking batman" Jeff cried holding out his fist for nick to bump in agreement, Blaine just rolled his eyes at the two boys  
>"should we ask him?" Wes asked but David piped in before anyone could answer<br>"no. Defiantly not after the way he reacted earlier I think we should find out ourselves. The warblers are gunner get their spy on" and that's how the 5 boys found themselves crowed around Jeff's Mac Book tying into Google Kurt Hummel.  
>There was his Facebook page but it was set to privet and they needed to add him and that could take forever for him to accept and then there was a blog names 'JBI McKinley High School Blogesphere' so they clicked on it to find s picture of a boy holding. Microphone in one hand and what looked like to be a slush drink. He was standing in a long drab hallway filled with lockers as a backdrop and students were milling around aimlessly in the background. There were huge words printed at the top of the screen stating that this was a boy's blog who attended McKinley high school called Jacob Ben Israel who was apparently the 'king of all gossip.<br>They clicked on articles and there were pages and pages of gossip that flooded the small screen  
>"this is hopeless, it's going to take ages to sift through all of this"<br>"well blaieners as you can see if you remotely use your intelligence you would click here" Wes pressed his finger against the screen " it's the search box"  
>"fuck of Wes" he growled before typing in Kurt's name in the search box and hitting enter. A message displayed up on the screen of Jacob doing a dance hopping back and forth across and empty hallway whilst loading search results flashed across the bottom of the screen<br>"jheeze this is cringe worthy, who in their right minds would put that up in the Internet?" nick cried with laugher clutching his stomach with one hand and Jeff's shoulder With the other "shhh now guys it's loaded"  
>"click on videos first Blaine" Blaine moved the fused over to the first video and it was of Kurt walking down the hallway with an Asian looking girl but a big bury boy walked up to him and pushed him straight into the locker face first before shouting fag and continued walking away. The next video buffered and it seemed like they would play automatically so the boys stared with shocked and slightly disgusted looks at the screen. He next one showed Kurt taking books out o his locker but it as from a distance so you could barrel see his face but someone on the camera spoke "this is Jacob reporting from the scene of the best slushy facial ever to be recorded in the history of McKinley high school. Lady Face will never know what hit him" the hallway was beginning to fill up with boys wearing letterman jackets and all of them were holding cups filled with different coloured slush. There were about 20 of them crowding up behind an unsuspected Kurt waiting for him to turn around and when he did it was like the world seemed to stand still, the jocks all through the cold ice over Kurt laughing and high fiveing each other but they soon they walked away apart from the boy Blaine recognised from the other video and His friend just as big and Kurt looked pale, cold and scared.<br>"listen here homo!" one of them shouted "if you don't stop yourself from spreading the gay you will soon find yourself in an even worse position so stop spreading your faggy fairy crap over the school" and with one final push they laughed and walked off like nothing had just happened. "History has been made and you saw it here first only with Jacob Ben Israel" the video cut off  
>"that was out of order..."<br>"next one Blaine please" Wes cleared his throaght for him to continue but he didn't  
>"look guys I can't watch anymore" Blaine shuddered<br>"okay but can we just go o the most recent one and find out from there instead?"  
>"Fine then but I swear this is going to be the last one!"<br>The video buffered and they seemed to be inside of a locker room. It was empty apart from the shouting and hollowing voices that echoed round the room; something ad robe going on because the voice was angry and harsh.  
>"What are you going to do David? You can't pinch the gay out of me, no one can it's who j am and you will have to learn to accept it!"<br>"Don't push me Hummel!" the voice bellowed before a deafening crack echoed round the room and the sound of Kurt's muffled cries filled the room.  
>"Please...David...no...NO!" Kurt's acres pulsars through the locker room before there was dead silence<br>"if you tell anybody about this I WILL KILL YOU!"  
>"It's official" the voice behind the camera whispered "our resident gay is going to die!" and the camera cut out.<br>The room was silent as all boys started in shock in what they had just seen. What had happened to Kurt behind those lockers?  
>"Oh what have I done?" Blaine whispered to the screen.<p>

Blaine returned to his room to find it empty with no sign of Kurt, he was not surprised at this at all after all he had probably scared the poor boy away with his stupid sense of humour; but it was Blaine. He had tried to make amends with the quiet shy boy but it seems he had opened his big fat mouth and had spurted out a load of nonsense that made run away again.

He hung his head in his hands feeling hopeless until a loud crash echoed through the hallway followed by a chirpy laugh and the distinct sound of Kurt "Adrian what are you doing? Get off me"

"Oh Kurt but you simply cannot run off with this seasons McQueen scarf"

"Oh really now?" He heard another shriek followed by laughs running up and down the hallway. So this was the boy Kurt was talking about; it was Adrian. Blaine's ex boyfriend.


End file.
